Poké Rangers Lectos Alliance
by Psyduck Ranger
Summary: Millennia after their great war, Ho oh and Lugia decide to form opposing factions of Poké Rangers. But who will win in this battle of good vs. good, evil vs. evil? DISCONTINUED
1. Darkness Descends

A/N: Having double Rangers fics seems to be the in-thing right now, plus I wanted to put Lectos (if you don't know about Lectos, I suggest you check out the topic on the Poké Rangers Online forum, there's a link on my profile) in something, so meh. However, this will count towards the episode count on site, so I'll have to make it count as a proper chapter, meaning it'll be a full-length prologue. I might also take a little while to create a theme song for this, so bare with me…I normally have more time… So…enjoy…

Disclaimer: Must I-? Seriously, we all know what I'm going to say, something I've said a thousand times before...

* * *

Chapter 1; Darkness Descends

* * *

Millennia ago… 

The tiny little scraps, and the debating were over; the battle between Lugia and Ho-oh had finally erupted into a full-scale war. Their armies, having already attempted and succeeded in devastating the other side's half of the region, were massing at the heart of the region, where Premelite City could be seen to the north, and Nestbourne Town to the south. Lugia's soldiers came running from Ho-oh's west, having destroyed much of its natural beauty, and killing many humans, whilst Ho-oh's hordes came flocking from, having wiped out much of, Lugia's east.

Many different kinds of pokémon from all across the region had arrived to fight the war; among the most prominent soldiers were Solrock and Espeon for Ho-oh, Lunatone and Umbreon for Lugia, and of course, the three generals for each side, Suicune, Raikou and Entei for Ho-oh, Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos for Lugia.

At the heart of the Lectos region, nature already fought an epic battle, as the darkness of eternal night that blanketed the east struggled for dominance with the constant rays of sunlight signalling day from the west. The two blended far from seamlessly, in what can only be described as a truly horrific display of what can happen when anyone tries to tamper with the natural order of the world.

'So, after years of negotiations, years of treaties and ceasefires, trying to find a way in which we could peacefully coexist, it has finally come to war,' Ho-oh sighed mentally, transmitting it via a telepathic link to Lugia, who was hovering in the air about 50 feet away from the Rainbow Pokémon.

'Yes…it is a shame…all those pokémon that will die unnecessarily… You know, sometimes I think we're getting old for all this…' Lugia sighed back.

'Haha! Is that a surrender I here? Waving the white flag before we've even begun, Lugia?' Ho-oh chortled.

'Ha! In your dreams, Ho-oh. Well, what say you; shall we declare attack?' Lugia asked.

'Very well. I almost hate to say it, but – see you in hell,' Ho-oh said.

'As you wish; I'll catch you up,' Lugia concluded, before calling out for all to hear; 'ATTACK!'

'SHOW NO MERCY!' Ho-oh added, and both armies rushed at each other, and the war begun, with the first attack being launched by a Roserade in Lugia's army, a Magical Leaf aimed at a Nosepass on Ho-oh's side.

And so the great battle raged for hours upon hours; perhaps days, though with the sky in such an awful state, only becoming worse and worse with the death of each pokémon, it was impossible to tell if days were passing, and indeed, that combined with the many attacks being launched even made it hard to be sure what season it was, so years could even have passed, without a single fighter having known.

* * *

Eventually, with the sacrifice of a Golem killing off a Pinsir, both armies had completely fallen, except for the two leaders, and there three generals. All eight combatants were excruciatingly weary. 

'Why did we even involve any other pokémon, Ho-oh? We both knew it would come down to this; a one-on-one fight between the two of us,' Lugia sighed to his opponent.

'You're right, just like you were right about the unnecessary deaths. What have we done?' Ho-oh asked mournfully.

'I suggest that our generals leave, to prevent them from dying when they needn't,' Lugia thought.

'Yes. And should we both die in this fight, Lectos will need them,' Ho-oh replied.

'My legendary birds/beasts, I order you to retreat! Do not argue with me; Ho-oh/Lugia and I have agreed, and it is for the best! We shall send you away now, so that you need not die! Now go!' both titans commanded telepathically, and without further question, they all bounded or flew away, to rest in their halves of the region.

'Good luck, my adversary. AEROBLAST/SACRED FIRE!'

* * *

Meanwhile, thousands of miles below the surface of the Earth… 

'This war has raged long enough. Nobody else should have to die because of it. I should have interfered sooner…but I will end it now!' one shadowy pokémon thought to itself, and even as it looked up, the rock that made up the surface of the Earth above her head began to crack, as she began her ascent.

* * *

Back above the surface… 

Before the two could truly charge their attacks, the Earth began quaking, so strongly that they could even feel it in the air.

'What in the name of Nebula is happening!?' Ho-oh cried in both their heads.

'Enough is enough!' a third, new voice rang in their heads. They watched in horror as the ground beneath splintered apart, slowly revealing a bottomless black cavern. The two airborne creatures found themselves strangely repelled by the darkness. Even as a black pokémon rose from its depths, the cracking of the Earth didn't halt, it merely stretched on, as far as the eye could see, from one end of the region to another.

'Who are you?' Lugia asked.

'I am known as Darkrai,' she declared, as she rose to their level, and they continued to be forced back.

'Well I can't say that I have ever heard of you, now what do you want?' Ho-oh asked.

'For too long has this battle raged, and too many lives have been lost. I am ending this war, now! This crevasse shall divide the region of Lectos in two, separating the two of you. So long as the two sides never meet, but at the northern and southern ends, then my curse shall prevent either of you from crossing it, or ever meeting again!' Darkrai declared.

'Why don't you stay out of this!? This dispute has nothing to do with you, and we even sent home the rest of our soldiers to prevent further bloodshed!' Lugia cried angrily.

'That is not important. What is important to me is the protection of this world. Now go! Lest you wish for me to make sure that no living creature sees either of you again!' Darkrai called, as the crevasse widened so far that Lugia and Ho-oh were finding it hard to see each other.

'Mark my words, Darkrai; both Lugia and I shall have our revenge for your interference! And Lugia; you and I _shall _meet, and battle again! Until that day!' Ho-oh called, flying off to rest, and Lugia silently did the same.

His job done, Darkrai slowly descended back into the abyss, until the Earth would need him again.

* * *

Present day (millennia later)… 

Since the terrible war between night and day, the region of Lectos had recovered. Both the human and pokémon population was plentiful again, and nature had regained her beauty. Over time many legends had sprung up regarding the crevasse that divided the region, though all of them revolved around Ho-oh, Lugia, and Darkrai.

Ho-oh had returned to his shrine on the edge of Pylar City, and Lugia to his near Noirville City. Over the years both had plotted and schemed ways through which they could cross Darkrai's crevasse, never succeeding. With the years of isolation and failure, their anger, thirst for blood, and indeed insanity had built-up considerably. Whereas before the two had respected each other, and fought with honour, and dignity, they now wanted nothing more than for their rival to be reduced to mere atoms.

Naturally, their schemes for crossing the crevasse had been affected by time, changing with the ages, and indeed they were influenced by humans. In the modern day, both of them developed the same idea; use a team of Poké Rangers to cross for them, and destroy each other. They no longer cared about involving other innocent creatures – they only cared about victory.

Whereas all their previous ideas had failed, this time, they were to succeed.

* * *

A/N: Hey presto. Not exactly full length, but compared to your average prologue, I reckon that's pretty decent. So yes, there will be two teams of competing Rangers, bet you guys weren't expecting that! Both sides will think they're the good…so, each will be made up of three Rangers, which means I've got right from the off! So, here's the basic form of what I'd like: 

Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Ranger colour: (Ho-oh's: Red, White, Bronze; Lugia's: Amethyst, Blue, Yellow)  
Appearance (including attire):  
Personality:  
Pokémon:  
Other: (i.e., back story, relatives, etc)

Mind you, all that said, there's one thing that if it's part of your character will prevent them from being used at all; any relation (even just having met) any main character from any other Rangers fic. As in I don't want to Danny Dragonfly's long lost sister, or a cousin of Anthony Madigan, or Eddie Barinholtz's childhood best friend (well for a start that was Sabrina), ok? And since we're so early in now, I might as well have a quiz in case I can get a storyline, perhaps one to go with a new Ranger; spot the reference to Poké Rangers Johto. See ya!


	2. A Tale of Two Lectos  Part 1

**Poké Rangers Lectos Alliance!  
**_(Lectos seen from above)_

**Ho-oh and Lugia fought their war!  
**_(Ho-oh and Lugia seen fighting millennia ago)  
_**And now they've come on back for more!  
**_(Ho-oh shown in his shrine, with Wobbufet)  
_**They cannot cross through Darkrai's spell!  
**_(Lugia shown in his shrine, with Dirk)  
_**But that won't help the fighting quell!  
**_(Blue eyes shine up from the crevasse)_

**Go! Rangers, Solar Strikers!  
**_(Aiden shown in front of Bronze Ranger morphing, Pinsir Zord transforming)  
_**Call upon the power of the sun!  
**_(Sarah shown in front of White Ranger morphing, Absol Zord transforming)  
_**Mighty warriors, red, white, and bronze!  
**_(Selena shown in front of Red Ranger morphing, Magmortar Zord transforming)  
_**Strikers fight until the fight is won!  
**_(Solar Megazord shown in mid-air in front of the sun)_

**If should happen the unspoken!  
**_(Solar Strikers using their Gold Knuckles)  
_**If should happen, the curse is broken!  
**_(Strikers unmorphed, training pokémon at the gym)  
_**Darkrai has one final trick!  
**_(Strikers using individual weapons)  
_**Darkrai will end the fighting quick!  
**_(Strikers presented with their morphers)_

**Go! Rangers, Lunar Knights!  
**_(Bries shown in front of Yellow Ranger morphing, Electivire Zord transforming)  
_**Call upon the power of the moon!  
**_(Miranda shown in front of Blue Ranger morphing, Blastoise Zord transforming)  
_**Awesome heroes, amethyst, blue, yellow!  
**_(Mike shown in front of Amethyst Ranger morphing, Slowking Zord transforming)  
_**Wipe out your enemies like a monsoon!  
**_(Lunar Megazord shown in mid-air in front of the moon)_

**Battle every day and night!  
**_(Lunar Knights holding their Silver Crystals in the air)  
_**Solar Strikers & Lunar Knights!  
**_(Knights unmorphed, exploring Noirville)  
_**Fighting 'til the world is saved!  
**_(Knights presented with their morphers)  
_**Nobody can be enslaved!  
**_(Knights using individual weapons)_

**Go! Rangers, Lectos Alliance!  
**_(Sol & Luna each shown in their own gyms)  
_**Call upon the power of the void!  
**_(Six Rangers battling each other)  
_**Legendary saviours shine on high!  
**_(Vodums crawling out of the void)  
_**Lest the world shall be destroyed!  
**_(The six ancient generals stand opposite, Ho-oh's atop a mountain, Lugia's hovering, in silhouette)_

**Go! Poké Rangers, Lectos Alliance!  
**_(Two teams stand opposite each before season logo. Credits read "Characters created by Psyduck Ranger, ClarinetWrathArineko, Phoenix Espeon, Cure Black2000, Yankee Blaze, Femore and Nintendo. Everything else by Psyduck Ranger)

* * *

_

A/N: Wahey, you've just had your first glimpse of the Lectos Alliance theme song! Assuming you've read it of course, and I do hope you read it at least once, I put a fair bit of time and effort into that. Plus you'll be able to find out the six Zords from that as well. I've begun preparing an episode guide for this, and once it starts to get a bit of padding I'll post it on the forum.

Anyway, this is officially the two-part opener of this fic, granted it's chapter 2. The way the opener will work is we'll see the same thing from both sides POV. To clarify, I've flipped a coin, and Ho-oh's Rangers – the Solar Strikers for those of you that didn't read the theme song – will be shown becoming Rangers first, then Lugia's Rangers – the Lunar Knights – will be next chapter. Ok?

* * *

Chapter 2; A Tale of Two Lectos – Part 1

* * *

"Come on, Selena. You might be improving, but do you really think that you stand a chance against me? There's a reason the league made me gym leader," Sol chuckled. He had naturally very dark skin, which helped living in the city with the strongest sunlight in the region. With sunlight came heat, so naturally his choice of clothing was a white fishnet vest, and a pair of khaki shorts. 

Across from him was a girl 17 years of age, wearing a red t-shirt, blue jeans, and white flip-flops. She was Selena, Sol's first apprentice in the gym, though unlikely to take over as gym leader, mostly due to a lack of interest in actual battling.

"Yeah, like the first or second gym leader most ten year olds kids in western Lectos come up against! Give it up, Sol, even I can take you down!" Selena called back to him. She in fact wasn't a particularly strong trainer, but then again, Sol wasn't a particularly strong gym leader.

Between them was a pair of Flareon, stood staring each other down. Both were panting from the battle, and one more hit would finish either off.

"Fire Spin!" Selena called, pointing at Sol's Flareon, and her own launched spinning flames from its mouth.

"Quick Attack, Flareon!" Sol commanded, and his own pokémon bounded into the flames, unfazed by them, slamming into Selena's pokémon, knocking it out.

"Ditto is unable to battle, Flareon is the winner! The victory goes to Sol, the gym leader!" the referee cried out, waving his flags, before heading off the staff room.

"Better luck next time, Selena. Try using your own moves; you'll know them better. Flareon's not only completely immune to the fire type, but also prefers to make things more physical," Sol told her, recalling his own pokémon with a red laser light, walking over to her, now cradling her pink blob.

"Yeah. Maybe I should just stick with contests," Selena sighed, standing up and recalling the Ditto.

"I reckon you could do with a trip to the contest hall in Cuparilive," Sol said with a grin. Selena shot daggers at him with her eyes.

"What did you say!?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Lightberg City, directly west of Pylar… 

A boy about Selena's age stood at the docks, resting his folded arms on a low wall, with his Charmander sat on the wall just next to him. As the wind blew through his navy blue hair, he smiled.

He was wearing a pair of blue jeans complimented by a plain brown t-shirt, and a pair of white headphones in his ears, leading to his pocket. His name was Aiden.

"Char, Charmander!" his small fire type beside him squeaked, and he nodded slightly.

"Yeah. Me too," was all he said, before standing up straight, adding, "Come on, buddy."

* * *

Also meanwhile, in Tilemium City, north of Pylar… 

"Sarah! Are you up yet!?" a woman called up the stairs, as she frantically pulled on her slip-on shoes. She was rather overdressed in her yellow dress and matching hat for a gym trainer, but then that was what the Lady subculture was all about.

"I've been up for hours," her daughter replied from the kitchen table, reading one of various splayed books through her glasses, accompanied by her Solrock. She was dressed in white capris and a white jacket hiding a black tank top, "Aren't you late for work?"

"Um…technically yes, but – oh, never mind! Just clear all that up when you're done!" Jane snapped back to her, as she opened the front door.

"'K. Love you, Mum," Sarah said, not looking up from her books.

"Love you too, dear," Jane sighed, as she pulled the door closed.

* * *

Also also meanwhile, hidden in the outskirts of Pylar… 

'What do you think? Will these three do?' a familiar, if aged voice, whose body was hidden by the lack of light asked his companion, as he watched the three teens on a monitor each.

"I'm not sure...it's up to you. After all, you're in charge around here," the companion said back.

'Yes…perhaps we should give them a test? See to it, would you?' the first voice asked. The second's reply came with a salute visible even in the dark.

"That's right!"

* * *

Shortly… 

Flames miles high erupted into life, with a tremendous roar. Selena and Sarah both rushed outside, and together, along with Aiden and most of the region, they watched the burning in horror. However, they were some of the few not screaming.

"What in the world!?" Aiden gasped.

"That's coming from Caputruin!" Sol told Selena, "I've gotta do something – um-" he cried out in panic, rushing back into the gym.

The three teens didn't notice they and their pokémon were being Teleported until suddenly the flames were much bigger.

* * *

"Ah! What was that!?" Selena gasped, stumbling back. She, Aiden, and Sarah all looked round. 

"Did you two just get Teleported-?" Aiden asked, looking between them. They both nodded.

"Wait, that's the Caputruin Temple! The oldest structure in all of Lectos! The fire will cause it to completely fall apart if not dealt with soon!" Sarah cried.

"Well then I don't know about you two, but I'm gonna try and deal with them!" Selena declared firmly.

"Count me in," Sarah said.

"Sure thing, let's do it," Aiden added.

"Does anyone have any water types?" Selena asked. Aiden shook his head.

"Spheal!" Sarah called, hurling a Poké Ball above her head, releasing a blue, round pokémon. She then recalled her Solrock.

"Excellent! Ditto, I need you!" Selena cried, hurling her own pokémon, "Do you think you're up for some fire-fighting?" she asked, patting its head.

"Ditto!" it said happily, completely recovered from the battle. It spotted Sarah's Spheal, and mimicked his form.

"Ideally we'd want to get to the heart of the fire; from outside just two pokémon aren't going to do much, but we can't send them in alone," Sarah pointed out.

"No problem. Quilava!" Selena called, hurling another Poké Ball, unleashing a Quilava, "The two fire types can lead the way, and protect us."

"Then let's move! Charmander, Protect!" Aiden called.

"Flame Wheel!" Selena added, and her pokémon engulfed itself in its own flames, allowing it to carelessly brush through the fire on the temple.

"Water Gun!" both girls called out, and they pair of Spheal blasted out jets of water on the flames, as they headed deeper into the ruins.

"By the way, the name's Selena."

"Aiden!"

"I'm Sarah."

* * *

With a tremendous _thud_ came a wicked roar; "SCREEEEEEEEEEH!" 

"What was that!?" Aiden cried.

"I've never heard anything like that," Sarah gasped.

"No turning back now," Selena said, with the faintest hint of fear in her voice.

* * *

Soon after, as they ploughed on, the ceiling above began to collapse right above the group's heads. 

"Charmander, Metal Claw!" Aiden called out in panic. The small pokémon leapt into the air above them, and shattered the huge rocks into small pebbles.

"Reflect!" Selena added, and Quilava made it so the rocks simply bounced off him and fell away.

"I say we head on up, I don't think this fire was an accident, and whatever's caused it may well be up there," Selena said, and the others nodded. The two Spheal used Ice Beam to (eventually, when it stopped melting) create a stairway up to the next floor, which the teens followed up.

The group headed to where they could feel the intensity of the heat rising, to the northeastern corner of the ruins.

"What is this?" Sarah asked as they walked into one room, having doused most of the flames, but for a small one in the corner.

"It…it looks like – just a pile of ash," Aiden muttered, bending down low to examine the source of the flames.

"That's _Sacred _Ash," a gruff voice muttered from behind. They all span round and to see their company.

It generally resembled a tall Spinda, but with black fur and red spots. It had devilish horns on its head, silver coils all over its body, and a thin black tail tipped with a triangle.

"What in the world is that!?" Selena cried.

"I am Doomba! It is my mission to destroy you three humans! Dizzy Punch!" he called, lurching at the teens, but they all managed to avoid it.

"What!? Why!? What did any of us ever do to you!?" Aiden asked.

"You'll see!" was all he received as a response.

"Well I'm not going down without a fight! Ditto, Water Gun!" Selena called, and her Transformed pokémon blasted jets at the strange beast.

"GRAH! Pathetic humans, why do you resist me!? You are but mere mortals!" he growled angrily, spitting more flames from his mouth, flooding the room.

"Guys! All we can do is hold this thing off and try to escape!" Selena yelled over the roaring fire.

"Well how do we do that!?" Aiden yelled back. They all looked around the room, and called out in unison.

"The ceiling!" They looked at each other, and nodded.

"On three!" Selena said, "Three!"

And with that, they commanded various attacks, and their pokémon directed them towards the already weak ceiling, causing it to collapse, piling rocks upon Doomba.

"Move, now!" Selena called, and the seven of them leapt on top of the rocks, and clambered out through the hole in the ceiling, finding themselves outside, with fire engines and numerous water type pokémon working below, but looking back, the teens saw they had doused the source of the flames.

"We did it! Now how do we get down from here?" Sarah asked, as they returned their pokémon.

However, at that point, with a great heat they felt themselves moving, and the realised they were being Teleported once again.

* * *

'You three. You have proven yourselves worthy,' a voice told them, but none of them could see where it came from, due to total darkness. 

"Who is that?" Selena asked.

'I do apologise. Allow me to provide light,' the same voice said, and flames in brackets burst into life.

They looked round and found what appeared to be computer equipment made from stone. They also saw two pokémon; Ho-oh and Wobbufet.

"Wait – at least one of you is a talking pokémon!?" Sarah asked in disbelief. Ho-oh shook his head.

'No. I transmit my thoughts to you telepathically,' Ho-oh told him, and they saw he didn't open his beak, 'And I telepathically translate the speech of Wobbufet, my assistant.'

"That's right!" she (lipstick!) saluted cheerfully.

"Ok then, Ho-oh, what do you want? Why have you brought us here?" Aiden asked.

"I bet you're behind the fire at the Caputruin Temple, aren't you!?" Sarah asked angrily.

'Indeed, but I promise you, no damage has been done to it more than already has – you saw to that,' Ho-oh told them.

"Yeah, and now we'll see to you and make sure nothing like that happens again!" Selena yelled.

"No, no, no! That's not right! You've got this all wrong!" the Wobbufet told them, waving her arms frantically, standing between the teens and Ho-oh.

'Yes, please listen. Millennia ago, a great evil threatened the world. Her name was Lugia. She and I did battle, my intent to be to make sure she could do no harm to the Earth. But then Darkrai came, and sealed her away – I was thrilled! Success at last! But then, either down to a misunderstanding, or because Darkrai itself was evil – I do not know which – Darkrai also sealed me away. Neither Lugia nor I can cross the crevasse,' Ho-oh told them.

"Wait, so you're _the_ Ho-oh from all the legends?" Sarah asked, and Ho-oh nodded.

'Yes. And now, Lugia has decided to wreak her havoc however she can, and she must be stopped, but there is nobody who can stop her! That is why I need the three of you. I need you to become Poké Rangers. The Poké Rangers Solar Strikers,' Ho-oh told them. They all gaped up at Ho-oh.

'Really? Poké Rangers – but I – wow, that's-" Aiden began gasping.

"Wait, why should we believe that? Many of the myths about the crevasse say you're just as evil as Lugia. Some say that you're evil, whilst Lugia's a hero!" Sarah pointed out sceptically.

'True. Indeed, why should you trust me? However, you can take the morphers now, and do with them as you please – you could even use them against me if you see fit,' Ho-oh told them.

Even as Wobbufet opened a small wooden box, the potential Rangers looked at Ho-oh disbelievingly. They looked down at the chest, and saw, imbedded in felt, three coloured rings.

'Should you choose to accept, Aiden, the silent but deadly one, you shall become the Bronze Strike Ranger. Sarah, the brains of the operation, you would be the White Strike Ranger. And Selena, the no-nonsense, take charge girl, you would lead the team as the Red Strike Ranger.

'Well. Will you accept, and become the Solar Strikers?' Ho-oh asked, almost pleadingly. The three teens each took one of the rings, but looked between each other nervously.

"How do they work?" Sarah asked, inspecting hers.

'It's quite simple. Due to my strong bond with the sun, that is where from they draw energy. With my amplification, enough power to allow transmogrification,' Ho-oh told them. When the teens seemed to be at their highest reluctance, alarms began screeching in their ears.

"What's that!?" Selena asked, clapping her hands to her ears.

'It's a warning of danger. Wobbufet, bring up an image on the monitor!' Ho-oh commanded. As Wobbufet pressed buttons, seemingly randomly, a picture became clear on one of the monitors, showing the edge of the crevasse.

Climbing out of the bottomless pit were some of the oddest, most disturbing creatures any of the group had every seen. Their skin was taut and dry, with colour a mix of pale blue, sickly green, and grey. They had no facial features but for two long, parallel vertical slits on the front (presumably nostrils) and conical shapes sticking out on either side (ears?). Rather than hands, their arms ended in thick stumps, with spikes made of a nail-like substance sticking off, making them appear like maces. Otherwise they were rather featureless, but for a sort of chute on their backs, aiming downwards.

'Vodums; creatures born in the crevasse. No eyes due to lack of light in their natural environment, but of course, that gives them enhanced smell and hearing,' Ho-oh explained.

"That's right," Wobbufet said with a salute.

"Well what do they want?" Selena asked.

'As far as I can tell, to reclaim the Earth that they believe should be theirs,' Ho-oh said.

"No chance of living in peace with them?" Aiden asked hopefully.

'No; Vodums are naturally extremely aggressive creatures. Even more so than the average human,' Ho-oh thought out, though keeping the last part to just himself and Wobbufet.

"Well I say we don't have a choice, if we don't try and stop these guys, then it doesn't matter if Ho-oh's telling the truth," Sarah reasoned.

'Good, thank you so much. Now, as they have in fact never been exposed to the sunlight, you will need to go outside before morphing. To morph, all you need do is wear the ring and call out the team name, "Solar Strikers". I feel it would best to do this before we transport you, so that they won't catch you of guard when you arrive,' Ho-oh told them.

"Where are they?" Aiden asked, as an exit behind them appeared, shedding natural light.

'At Premelite City. Good luck, Rangers,' Ho-oh said as they left.

* * *

Outside, the new Rangers looked behind them, to see where they'd just been. 

"There's no way we could have fit through that hole!" Sarah cried, pointing at the hole in the rock behind them, only about a foot in diameter.

"Hmm…we're just outside of Pylar," Selena pointed out.

"Well we'd better get a move on, people to save, remember?" Aiden asked. They all looked from one to another, before putting the rings on.

"Ready guys?" Selena asked the other two.

"Ready," they replied in unison.

"Solar Strikers!"

Aiden's transformation took place first. The sun shone down and illuminated him completely, so that his body glowed white. The silhouette of a Pinsir appeared over him as the light faded, showing his uniform. Primarily bronze coloured, with gold shoulder plates sticking up at diagonals, as well as gold knee plates, elbow plates, boots and gloves. On his chest ([the first of two images visible on the forum). His visor composed a golden circular (sun) shape, mainly the mouthpiece, underneath a black semi-circular (rainbow) shape. His left index finger still showed the ring over the suit, and his belt buckle was an image of a Pinsir.

"Bronze Beetle!" he called out, striking a pose.

Like Aiden, Sarah glowed brightly in the sunlight, and an Absol image appeared over her, as they light faded, revealing her white suit. Her suit otherwise resembled Aiden's, but with an Absol belt buckle, and a white skirt.

"White Wolf!" she exclaimed, also posing.

A silhouette of a Magmortar appeared over Selena before her red suit was revealed. Again, her suit was primarily the same as the other two, but with a Magmortar belt buckle. Unlike Sarah, she didn't have a skirt.

"Red Rocket!" she cried out, with her own pose.

* * *

The Rangers barely had time to examine themselves before they were thrown into the thick of things, Teleported to Premelite City, amidst the Vodum-creatures they'd just been watching on TV. 

"Whoa!" Selena exclaimed, but nothing more, before dealing one an uppercut, on instinct.

They dodged Aiden's swipes with his fists, but when they attempted to club him, he ducked and swiped with his legs, tripping them up and causing them to fall to the ground, with many falling back into the crevasse.

Sarah avoided their strikes by hoisting herself into the air, forcing herself up on their shoulders, then delivering roundhouse kicks in the head.

However, due to the sheer number of them, eventually the Vodums' club-hands began taking their toll on the Rangers.

'Rangers!' Ho-oh called in their heads, 'If necessary your morphers may be used as weaponry! They each have a hand-to-hand combat mode, and also are able to fire light-based projectiles.'

"And how would they be activated!?" Selena cried out.

'Your rings are voice activated,' he said simply.

"Ok…here goes nothing…" Aiden sighed, bracing himself as he went to punch one Vodum in the face, "Gold Knuckles!"

The ring on his index finger grew, effectively multiplying, until each of his fingers were covered in conjoining rings, edged with blades. The impact of this new weapon on the Vodum was for a great gash to appear in its face, causing a cloud of dust to be ejected with a sound like "_PWUH_", and for the Vodum's body to simply shrivel up.

"Are they – hollow?" Aiden asked in confusion, cocking his head to one side, giving another Vodum the perfect chance to swipe at his head.

"Watch it Aiden!" Selena called out to him.

"Fire!" Sarah called, pointing at the Vodum, and with a burst of red light, a laser shot from her index finger at the Vodum, causing it to explode in a cloud of white dust.

"Hmm…fire, fire, fire!" Selena called out, shooting beams into the air, then leaping after them, and calling upon her Gold Knuckles, with the grace and flare of a coordinator, she slashed at the beams, seemingly shattering them, causing them to rain upon the Vodums, covering half the city in dust. It was when the dust settled that the Solar Strikers saw them.

* * *

One in purple, one in blue, one in yellow, all stood in line, and Sarah & Aiden moved next to Selena to effectively mimic them, as the three strange new Rangers looked between each other. 

"Yellow Yeti!" called the Yellow Ranger with a pose.

"Blue Blaster!" exclaimed the Blue Ranger, with a pose of her own.

"Amethyst Amnesiac!" cried the apparently Amethyst Ranger, with a final stance. "Warriors of Lugia!" he added, and the Solar Strikers realised they weren't dealing with friends.

"Poké Rangers Lunar Knights!" they chanted.

Selena looked at Aiden, then Sarah, nodding to them both.

"Bronze Beetle!"

"White Wolf!"

"Red Rocket! Warriors of Ho-oh!"

"Poké Rangers Solar Strikers!

"Gold Knuckles!" Selena added, encasing her hand once more, as she ran forward, swinging her arm round to make contact with the Amethyst Ranger's face.

"Silver Crystal!" he called out in response, and a small crystal appeared in his hand. Waving it through the air between himself and Selena's hand, a bright light appeared in the air, which repelled her fist, knocking her to the ground. She held her wrist as she got up, staring angrily at the crystal in her opponent's hand.

"Ah! Laser light?" she asked, but her response was merely the Amethyst Ranger waving his hand, to strike her with the blade-like light, and she continued to counter with her fists.

Meanwhile, Aiden was discovering first hand that the Silver Crystals were also able to fire lasers, as he and the Yellow Ranger were shooting it out. Sarah and the Blue Ranger, meanwhile, were engaged in unarmed combat, using only their own bodies' as weapons.

Sarah managed to catch the Blue Ranger's chin her elbow plate, knocking her to the ground. She was down for a moment, but when she rose again, she was armed with a new weapon; effectively a Blastoise's cannon, ending in brown and resting on her shoulder.

"Hydro Cannon!" she yelled, naming both the weapon and the attack as she blasted a powerful jet of water at Sarah.

'Ho-oh! I need more power!' she thought, with all her concentration.

'Of course, Sarah. I shall send you your own, unique weapon. I'll send Serena and Aiden theirs as well,' Ho-oh thought back.

It took Sarah several moments to realise she was holding her weapon.

"Dark Scythe!" she called out triumphantly, holding her weapon, resembling the appendage from an Absol's head in her hand.

She held it between the water and herself, causing most of it to fall to the ground harmlessly, but a strong portion rebounded around to the Blue Ranger. She halted her attack, and used her weapon to catch the water, giving Sarah the chance to strike.

"Night Slash!" she called, but the Blue Ranger countered by launching a green shield between them – Protect.

"Stag Pincers!" Aiden cried, striking the Yellow Ranger with his weapon, shaped like joined Pinsir horns.

"Volt Chord!" his opponent yelled, whipping his whip-like weapon (similar to an Electivire's tail) around the Stag Pincers, then charging electricity through them to Aiden.

"Harden!" Aiden declared, and both he and his weapon shone briefly, as he added to his defensive power to hold off the Yellow Rangers attack.

"Burn Rocket!" Selena called, wielding a weapon similar to the Blue Ranger's, only more like a Magmortar's arm.

"Crown Drill!" the Amethyst Ranger responded, holding off the flames with his spinning weapon, shaped like the crown atop a Slowking's head. He then added in his own attack, "Water Gun!" launching from the tip of the weapon, dousing Selena's flames, and forcing her to the ground. He leapt over her, and prepared to strike.

She looked up at him, smirking beneath her helmet. She said, "I have to admit it, but you're pretty good."

"Thanks. You're not bad yourself – for a girl," he told her.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" she screamed at him, blasting him into the air with a Lava Plume.

With an X-Scissor and a Thunderbolt, all three of the Lunar Knights were down and out for the count.

'Rangers, I'm calling you back in – that is enough, for now,' Ho-oh told them, as for the fourth time that day they Teleported.

* * *

At Ho-oh's shrine… 

"You didn't tell us Lugia has Rangers!" Aiden

'So, does this mean you have accepted my proposal?' Ho-oh asked eagerly, as the Rangers removed their helmets.

"Hold on, first thing's first; you didn't tell us Lugia has Rangers," Aiden pointed out. Ho-oh's face fell.

'I am sorry. But I didn't know that he had developed the as well! I was just as surprised as you when they showed up. But doesn't that give you all the more reason to fight them?' Ho-oh asked.

"Well…you've got a point; I think we can all agree that no matter what, we have to stop these Rangers. It's safe to say, judging by the fact that they attacked us without question, that they're evil. And of course, we need the rings to do that, but you said you could easily cut off their power if you chose – but that doesn't matter, because after what we've seen today, I'd say it's clear that you're telling the truth, so I'm in," Selena declared. She held one hand out, and looked to the others.

"Lugia's got to be stopped, and we're the ones to stop him; I'm in," Aiden added, placing his hand on top of Selena's.

"Me too," Sarah said, adding her hand to the pile. "Today we've won the battle; tomorrow we win the war."

"Haha, that's right!" Wobbufet cried delightedly, placing her hand on top of the Rangers', "You can't save the world if your spandex gets dirty. I know we're going to be the best of friends!"

The Rangers looked up at Ho-oh, and Aiden asked, "Does she say "that's right" all the time?"

'I don't think she'll say it so much from now on; I think she's trying to build up a catchphrase,' Ho-oh told them with a chuckle.

"That's right!"

_Who are the Lunar Knights? Will the Strikers ever learn of Ho-oh's true nature? Who will win in a battle of good vs. good, evil vs. evil? Stay tuned for the other side of the story on Poké Rangers Lectos Alliance!

* * *

_

A/N: …Although I'll be finishing chapter 6 of Dino Force first. What can I say, I like the idea of the silly-Psychic's serving as secondary mentor with annoying catchphrases; I'm planning on having a Slowking in either Elite Force or Rebel Alliance. It just occurred to me that Lunar Knights is a pun – only just noticed it, completely unintentional.

Anyway, I really need to fill up some episode slots, so hopefully this quiz will yield one; out of Blastoise, Pinsir, Slowking and Absol; the only ones of the Zords available in generation 3, which one doesn't appear in the Ranger Browser?

Anyway, you guys have waited long enough for me to post this, methinks (considering the first chapter of Johto after the prologue was up the same day as the prologue (granted that was shorter, probably lower quality, and I received the Rangers much quicker)), so I'll just stop blabbering now to go and post it. See ya!


	3. A Tale of Two Lectos Part 2

**Poké Rangers Lectos Alliance!  
**_(Lectos seen from above)_

**Ho-oh and Lugia fought their war!  
**_(Ho-oh and Lugia seen fighting millennia ago)  
_**And now they've come on back for more!  
**_(Ho-oh shown in his shrine, with Wobbufet)  
_**They cannot cross through Darkrai's spell!  
**_(Lugia shown in his shrine, with Dirk)  
_**But that won't help the fighting quell!  
**_(Blue eyes shine up from the crevasse)_

**Go! Rangers, Solar Strikers!  
**_(Aiden shown in front of Bronze Ranger morphing, Pinsir Zord transforming)  
_**Call upon the power of the sun!  
**_(Sarah shown in front of White Ranger morphing, Absol Zord transforming)  
_**Mighty warriors, red, white, and bronze!  
**_(Selena shown in front of Red Ranger morphing, Magmortar Zord transforming)  
_**Strikers fight until the fight is won!  
**_(Solar Megazord shown in mid-air in front of the sun)_

**If should happen the unspoken!  
**_(Solar Strikers using their Gold Knuckles)  
_**If should happen, the curse is broken!  
**_(Strikers unmorphed, training pokémon at the gym)  
_**Darkrai has one final trick!  
**_(Strikers using individual weapons)  
_**Darkrai will end the fighting quick!  
**_(Strikers presented with their morphers)_

**Go! Rangers, Lunar Knights!  
**_(Bries shown in front of Yellow Ranger morphing, Electivire Zord transforming)  
_**Call upon the power of the moon!  
**_(Miranda shown in front of Blue Ranger morphing, Blastoise Zord transforming)  
_**Awesome heroes, amethyst, blue, yellow!  
**_(Mike shown in front of Amethyst Ranger morphing, Slowking Zord transforming)  
_**Wipe out your enemies like a monsoon!  
**_(Lunar Megazord shown in mid-air in front of the moon)_

**Battle every day and night!  
**_(Lunar Knights holding their Silver Crystals in the air)  
_**Solar Strikers & Lunar Knights!  
**_(Knights unmorphed, exploring Noirville)  
_**Fighting 'til the world is saved!  
**_(Knights presented with their morphers)  
_**Nobody can be enslaved!  
**_(Knights using individual weapons)_

**Go! Rangers, Lectos Alliance!  
**_(Sol & Luna each shown in their own gyms)  
_**Call upon the power of the void!  
**_(Six Rangers battling each other)  
_**Legendary saviours shine on high!  
**_(Vodums crawling out of the void)  
_**Lest the world shall be destroyed!  
**_(The six ancient generals stand opposite, Ho-oh's atop a mountain, Lugia's hovering, in silhouette)_

**Go! Poké Rangers, Lectos Alliance!  
**_(Two teams stand opposite each before season logo. Credits read "Characters created by Psyduck Ranger, ClarinetWrathArineko, Phoenix Espeon, Cure Black2000, Yankee Blaze, Femore and Nintendo. Everything else by Psyduck Ranger)

* * *

_Chapter 3; A Tale of Two Lectos' – Part 2

* * *

A teenage girl was happily skipping along through Noirville City. She was wearing a blue tank top, with a white jacket over it, blue jeans, and white trainers.

Even though it wasn't even 4PM yet, the sky was already beginning to darken. Not that this was unusual in Noirville City. Everyone was simply used to it, and it made stargazing much easier, and more fulfilling for anyone.

As she approached a small garage, she heard a familiar squawk, followed by "Hand me the spanner! Hand me the spanner!"

The girl smiled as she walked in, and saw an older boy in a dirty yellow jumpsuit bent over the engine of a car, under its hood. He was holding out his hand to receive a spanner from his Tyrogue beside him, whilst a Chatot, perched up on a high shelf called out orders.

"Hey Bries," she said, causing the young man to jump, and hit his head on the hood of the vehicle. The girl gasped, and hurried over to help him out, "Oh gosh, I'm sorry, are you ok? I didn't mean to startle you," she said apologetically.

"Ow…ah, that's ok, don't worry about it…hi, Miranda," he added, briefly giving her the smallest of smiles, "I guess you're here to check up on her?" he asked, and he led her through a backdoor as she nodded.

"There you are," Bries said to Miranda once they were outside, in a fairly large car park, and Miranda ran over to one of the vehicles (I'd tell you the make, but I don't suppose you know too many of the car companies of the Pokémon World), and practically leapt upon it, hugging the bonnet.

"Ooh, just a few more months until I'll be 17, and I can learn to drive, and finally get behind the wheel of this baby," she sighed.

"Remind me why your Dad won't let you keep it at home? Bries asked, amused by her behaviour.

"You know why, I'd just lose myself, I'd go on a joyride across half of Eastern Lectos, in my own car!" she giggled.

"Ah yes," Bries said quickly as he remembered, whilst the pair walked back to the garage.

"Say, what time do you finish work today?" Miranda asked Bries.

"Um – about half four, why?" he asked, handing the spanner back to Tyrogue.

"Because I was thinking about going hiking in the woods over the river, and I was hoping you'd like to join me," she replied.

"Well won't it be a tad dark by then?" Bries asked.

"Well you work yourself silly, seven days a week, it'll be dark any day! If you want we could make it a camping trip – you'd get back in time for work in the morning. Go on, what do you say?" she asked eagerly.

"Uh – just you and me…alone…camping in the woods…?" Bries asked, his cheeks turning crimson. He made sure to avert his eyes.

"No, I'll see if I can wrangle any of my other friends into coming. You do the same, yeah? I'll meet you by the bridge at 5 o'clock. See you later, bye!" she said, running out of the door before he could argue any more. Bries sighed and returned to work.

Once outside, Miranda whipped out her PokéGear, and called various friends. One by one they turned her down, until-

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Cienture Academy of Further Education (or CAFE for short)…

"Ok, excellent work Michael, why don't you head on home, and have a good weekend," an older, balding man wearing half-moon glasses and a lab coat said to a younger man, also wearing a lab coat. Underneath he had a red t-shirt, and a pair of jeans.

"Ok, thanks Professor Alding. Goodnight," the young man said, walking to the door, where he switched his lab coat for a purple jacket that was emitting a high-pitched wailing. He plunged his hand in his pocket and pulled out a PokéGear. He grinned nervously at Alding, who glanced back at him over his glasses, with a stern but understanding smile.

"Now Michael, you know better than that. You're supposed to turn your PokéGear off when you come in. Try not to let that happen again, ok?" he asked with a chuckle, as he turned back to work.

"Yeah, ok. Thanks Professor, sorry. Goodnight!" Michael called as he walked out and answered.

"Nice one, Miranda, just _before_ I left the lab! You couldn't have waited a few minutes?" he asked into it, having checked caller ID.

"Well your Gear shouldn't have been on in the first place, Mike. So, how is the super-duper-mega-ultra-top-secret project?" Miranda asked back.

"What's so secret about working on a new kind of Potion? And anyway, it's doing ok. I mean we have the samples now…so did you call for any particular reason or do you just love the sound of my voice?" Mike asked with a smug grin as he walked along, soon arriving at his bus stop, watching two from the company his Pass wasn't with whiz by.

"Don't we all? No, I was wondering if you wanted to come camping with me and friend or two, in the woods tonight?" Miranda asked.

"Hmm, watch the repeat of last weeks Pokémon Idol, or go camping alone with a couple of minors to the woods where nobody will ever know what goes on. Sure, why not?" Mike asked, as another bus passed.

"You wish, Mike. Besides, I'm currently the only girl going, my other friend's a guy too," Miranda retorted.

"Not a problem, so long as you're both willing to share," Mike said, and once Miranda had had her say, he added, watching another bus go, "I was talking about the marshmallows!"

"Uh-huh, sure you were. Just meet us at the bridge about 5 o'clock," Miranda asked.

"Ok, I'll be there. But if I'm not there by ten passed, don't wait for me, just assume it's because my flaming bus hasn't turned up!" Mike yelled angrily, as a fifth bus from the rival company passed his stop.

* * *

Later that evening, by the Noirville bridge…

"Hey, Bries, you made it!" Miranda said happily, briefly hugging Bries as he walked up to her. Both were bearing several large bags.

"Uh, yeah – um…didn't you say some friends were coming?" Bries asked, looking around and scratching his neck.

"Well I could only get one person to say he'll come, but he might not make it," Miranda told him.

"This was a bad idea…" Bries mumbled.

"Sorry?" Miranda asked. Bries said nothing.

"I'm here! Hey, I'm here!" Mike gasped, as he ran up to them, lugging a small tent in his hand, and a large backpack on his back.

"Great! Mike, this is Bries, Bries, Mike," Miranda said, pointing from one to another.

"Good to meet you, my friend," Mike said holding out his hand. Bries glanced at it for a moment.

"Um, yeah, you too," he said, grasping it for a mere second, "so, shall we get going then?"

"What did I do!?" Mike asked Miranda in a whisper as Bries began walking across the bridge. She merely shook her head and sighed.

"So, is there any particular plan?" Bries asked.

"Not really, I just thought we'd head where the mood takes us," she replied.

"Kinky," Mike chuckled. Bries completely stopped in his tracks at this comment, and span round with wide eyes, watching as Mike walked passed.

* * *

They walked deeper into the woods, passing by many insectoid pokémon, until they came upon a clearing where they decided to make camp.

"Isn't this nice?" Miranda asked quietly, over the near silence of the treetops, only interrupted otherwise by the chirping calls of the Bugs and other pokémon in the woods.

"Um…yeah, real nice," Bries replied. By now they were all setting up their tents. Miranda's was a dark blue, whilst both the boys had a dark green colour.

"So anybody volunteer to collect firewood?" Mike asked.

"I'll go," Bries said quickly, though calmly. He walked off into the trees, and out of sight.

"Hey, watch this," Mike said with a chuckle once he was sure Bries couldn't hear, and he began taking down his half set-up tent.

"What are you-?" Miranda asked, but Mike waved the question off.

Shortly…

"Will this do for the night?" Bries asked, walking into the clearing with an armful of fallen wood.

"Oh, no! Come back!" Mike cried, leaping up and chasing after something Bries couldn't see, into the trees.

"What's that?" Bries asked, settling down the wood between the two tents. Wait, how many?

"My tent – it just – uprooted itself! And the wind carried it off!" Mike wailed.

"What wind, what are you talking about? The air's perfectly still," Bries said.

Hidden next to her tent, Miranda was fighting the urge to burst out laughing.

"Yeah well, tell that to my tent – if you can catch it. Anyway, I'll need to bunk in with you tonight. You don't mind, right?" Mike asked, as he approached Bries tent, and climbed inside, "It's certainly big enough. Although we might end up snuggling…"

"ARGH! HELP!"

"What was that?" Miranda asked, as she and Bries both rose to their feet, and Mike broke out of the tent.

"Sounds pretty obvious to me, come on!" he cried, running to the trees.

"Swellow, help us out! Bries, call out your Chatot too!" Miranda commanded, as her own bird took to the sky.

"Ok, Chatot, go!" he called, and his pokémon zapped out.

"Guys, fly up and look for anyone who appears to need help!" Miranda called, as she and Bries chased after Mike.

"Mike, slow down, you don't know where you're going!" Miranda called, and he came into sight again, as he'd stopped dead in another clearing.

"I think we should wait for – whoa!" Bries exclaimed, as he saw the company (who you or I would recognise as Vodums).

One of them swung its mace-like hand round, and Bries had to jump to his left to avoid it.

"Stand back, Miranda, Bries and I can take them, right?" Mike asked. Bries nodded, and the both ran into the thicket of strange creatures, and attacked them primarily with trickery that meant they killed each other.

"Excuse me!? "Stand back"!? URGH! Why not use our Pokémon anyway? Donphan, Rollout!" Miranda called, and her elephantine Ground type immediately bowled a large number of them over, and flattened them, covering itself with dust.

"Swellow!" the blue bird called as it swooped down to land before its master.

"Argh! Help me! Help!" Chatot crowed as it too landed.

"Chatot, where are they?" Bries asked.

"Wargh! He went that a-way!" Chatot replied, pointing with its wing. Bries and Miranda recalled the three pokémon.

"Let's ditch these freaks and find this other person!" Mike called, and they ran in the direction Chatot had pointed.

* * *

It wasn't long before they came across another army of monsters, ambushing a man. He was wearing black jeans, a black jacket, and a white t-shirt.

"Oh thank Arceus, help, get these things off of me!" the man wailed. The trio didn't need to be told twice. They leapt in, and practically peeled the creatures away, knocking some unconscious, or causing them to burst with their "_PWUH_" sound and dust cloud.

"Come, we need to get out of here! Follow me!" the man called. The teens followed without question as he leapt between some of the trees.

* * *

Eventually he came to a large rock formation.

"Where are we going? Besides, I don't think it matters now, we've escaped from those creatures," Miranda pointed out.

"Yes, but – hmm…feel free to leave at any time…" the man told them.

"Who are you?" Bries asked.

"The name's Dirk," he said. Mike gasped.

"Of course you are! Noirville's gym leader!" he said.

"That's right. Now, if you will, follow me," he said, and he stepped towards the rock formation, and vanished.

The three teens all went wide-eyed, and looked between each other rapidly.

"If you will," his voice boomed to them, and they all stepped forward.

They felt their feet lift from the ground, and then immediately settle on soft ground. They were inside, in a room with soft blue lighting, which they realised was coming from the moon through a skylight. Dotted around the walls of the large cave were high-tech computers and the likes, and nestled by the back wall-

"Lugia," the trio all sighed.

"Lugia, I've found three I believe to be perfect," Dirk said to it, and the Legendary Pokémon roused his head.

'Indeed?' he asked telepathically, blinking to adjust his focus. He saw the teens and a small smile appeared.

'Are they willing?' Lugia asked, so only Dirk could hear.

"I haven't yet asked; I thought it best if you were to," Dirk replied, confusing the teens.

'Very well. Humans, please, speak; what are your names?' Lugia asked.

"Um…Mike Pepe."

"Miranda Howard."

"Bries Daniels."

'Very well. I'm sure you recognise me as Lugia,' Lugia said, and they nodded.

"But are you the one from the legends? Was it you who fought with Ho-oh aeons ago?" Bries asked. Lugia nodded.

'It is true. And sadly, many untrue tales have spread from that event. I do not mind terribly that humans believe me to be evil – though I'd rather they didn't – but that some believe Ho-oh, or Darkrai to be good sickens me,' Lugia told them.

"So you're saying _you're _the good one? Why should we believe that?" Mike asked.

"If you do not believe him, then believe me; Lugia saved my life. He is an honourable, pure creature, who only wishes to defend all of creation from evil," Dirk told them.

'Please, Dirk. I only did what anyone would – other, of course, than Ho-oh or Darkrai. Please, Mike, Miranda, Bries, if I truly wished to, I could have used my Psychic powers to force you to believe I am good. But what good would come of that?' Lugia asked sadly.

"So…what exactly do you want?" Miranda asked wearily.

'Ho-oh has become active again. He is now sending others to do his dirty work. Earlier today he sent one of his minions to the Caputruin Temple, and – well, see for yourself,' Lugia sighed, as a monitor lit up, showing the sun setting on the burning temple. Miranda gasped, placing her hands over her mouth, whilst the three men bit their lips and balled their hands into fists.

'And as we speak he is creating a team of Poké Rangers to come and defeat me,' Lugia told them.

"Poké Rangers!? Wait, I thought they were the good guys," Bries said.

'Often, though not always. Far too often a dark force will create their own Rangers to combat those of good. In this case it is the reverse. I ask you three now, to become Poké Rangers – the Poké Rangers Lunar Knights,' Lugia told them, as Dirk opened a briefcase which had appeared. Inside were three analog wristwatches. The clock faces themselves had an image of a crescent moon against the sky.

"You – you're kidding me," Mike said, half-gagging on his own breath.

"They're just ordinary watches," Miranda pointed out, picking one up, although even as she did so she felt it giving off a great heat.

'Or so they appear, but charged with lunar energy, they can transform you into Rangers, and it's vital for the planets survival that you do so,' Lugia told them.

"So…will you do it?" Dirk asked anxiously. The trio looked between each other.

_VWOOOP! VWOOOP! VWOOOP!_

"What's that!?" Mike yelled over the noise, flinching slightly from surprise.

'An alert of danger, look!' Lugia told them, and the assembled group all turned to one of the screens, which showed Vodums crawling from the void.

"What _are _they?" Bries asked, looking at them disdainfully.

'Vodums; vile beasts born of the darkness that divides the region. They're swarming at Premelite City,' Lugia told them.

"Well I guess we have no choice; we've seen what they can do, we can't let them hurt any more innocent people," Mike said, helping himself to one of the watches. Bries merely nodded as he took his, and they all put them on their right wrists.

'Thank you, so much, Rangers!' Lugia called, actually letting out a small giggle (which he could have easily held back, he's only letting them hear which of his thoughts he chooses!), 'You morph by calling out "Lunar Knights" – your collective name. Once you've done so, I'll Teleport you to Premelite.

"Ok then…you two ready?" Mike asked his comrades. Both nodded affirmative.

"Lunar Knights!"

* * *

Bries body shone in the moonlight, so bright he appeared completely white. As the light began to fade, a silhouette of an Electivire appeared over him, and his yellow suit became visible. He had silver plates over his joints, as well as silver boots and gloves. On his chest ([the second of three images visible on the forum). His visor had a crescent shaped black eyepiece, whist beneath the yellow of his helmet was moulded to a mouth shape. His belt buckle was also an Electivire.

"Yellow Yeti!"

Miranda underwent a similar transformation, only with a Blastoise silhouette appearing over her, with a blue suit. Also unlike Bries, her belt buckle was shaped like a Blastoise, and her suit came with a silver skirt.

"Blue Blaster!"

Finally, Mike's silhouette was shaped like a Slowking. His suit was a slightly pinkish-purple colour, and his belt buckle was shaped as a Slowking.

"Amethyst Amnesiac!"

* * *

"Remarkable…" Bries muttered, staring at all three suits in awe.

""Amethyst Amnesiac"?" Miranda said with a snort, struggling to keep from bursting out laughing. But as Mike did, she followed, and both chortled away.

'Need I remind you that as we speak Premelite City is under siege?' Lugia pointed out. The three Rangers stood at attention immediately.

"But be careful, Ho-oh may send his Rangers along as well, to attack you," Dirk warned them. They all nodded, and without another word, Lugia Teleported them.

"What about the Vodums outside?" Dirk asked.

'I shall see to them,' Lugia told him, flapping his wings, and rising up, before Teleporting out as well. He made sure Dirk couldn't hear him as he called simply in his mind, "Aeroblast."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Premelite City…

"Ok, so exactly what are we meant to do here?" Bries asked, as a group of ten or so Vodums raced towards them from the void.

"Something like _this!_" Miranda cried, as she jumped into the air, letting one leg fly out, kicking a Vodum in the head, to the ground.

She then landed gracefully herself, twisting another's head round, making several full rotations, until it came clean off. The body fell to the floor, and Miranda was left with a head in her hands.

"EW!" she screeched, hurling it into the air, before resuming fighting.

Mike reached down for the foot of one, attempting to trip it up, but instead he launched the thing into the air, until it landed on the ground, literally flattened so it was only millimetres thick, from the force.

"They hardly weigh a thing! What the hell is there biology like!?" Mike asked in astonishment.

Bries clotheslined a pair to the ground, as he noted Mike's remark. He nodded to Mike, before grabbing the fist/club/hand of a Vodum charging at him, and swinging it round, before launching the creature into the void.

However, another retaliated this by clubbing him in the side of the head, almost knocking him into the void.

"Bries!" Miranda called, trying to go to his aid, but held back by a large number of Vodums. She attempted to fight them off, but more kept on appearing.

"This is no good! There're too many of them!" Mike yelled in frustration.

'Rangers!' called Lugia, into their heads, "If necessary, call upon your primary weapons, the Silver Crystals! The can manipulate laser light as projectiles or hand-to-hand combat weaponry.'

Despite being dangled over the void by Vodums at that moment, Bries began to shout, "That's insa-"

"Silver Crystal!" Miranda cried, holding her hand up high. A small object appeared in her hand, which, as the name suggested, was a crystal with a vaguely silver-ish hue.

She swiped at the Vodums in front of her with it, leaving a burst of light in its wake, which cut gashes in the Vodums' chests.

She ran forward, calling out her weapon's name again, shooting bursts of silver light, which created massive holes through the creatures. They remained in the same positions they'd already been stood in, not even falling down.

"You good?" Mike asked, as he ran forward, to help pull Bries up.

"Yeah…I'm fine…let's just…yeah…" Bries mumbled, making sure not to look at Miranda.

The three of them were distracted at that point, by a loud voice yelling something inaudible. They turned to find its source, and saw a red streak in the air, before a large cloud of dust rose up.

"What was that!?" Miranda gasped.

"I dunno, but I've got a niggling feeling it's not friendly," Mike said. They all ran into the falling dust, and saw them.

* * *

Stood in front was a Ranger donned in red, with her fellows, in white and orange coming up to join her in a line. The Lunar Knights looked to each other, all instantly recognising the new arrivals; Ho-oh's Rangers.

"Yellow Yeti!" called Bries, striking a pose.

"Blue Blaster!" exclaimed Miranda, with her own pose.

"Amethyst Amnesiac!" cried Mike, with a final stance. "Warriors of Lugia!"

"Poké Rangers Lunar Knights!" they chanted, declaring their identity.

The Red ranger nodded to her fellows, and they mimicked the actions of the Lunar Knights.

"Bronze Beetle!"

"White Wolf!"

"Red Rocket! Warriors of Ho-oh!"

"Poké Rangers Solar Strikers!"

The Red Ranger then declared, "Gold Knuckles!" as she ran toward Mike, and he realised she was aiming her fist, coated with knuckledusters, at his face.

"Silver Crystal!" he cried, and he waved the small weapon between her hand and his head for protection. She recoiled as her hand made contact.

"Ah! Laser Light," she spat, and Mike attempted to strike her with the weapon.

The six Rangers fought it out, including calling upon individual weapons; the Volt Chord (a whip, like an Electivire's tail), the Hydro Cannon (shaped like a Blastoise's cannon), and the Crown Drill (like a Slowking's crown) for the Knights, and the Stag Pincers (like a Pinsir's pincers), the Dark Scythe (like an Absol's blade), and the Burn Rocket (like a Magmortar's arm) for the Strikers.

"Water Gun!" Mike commanded, holding off the Red Ranger's fire attacks with his weapon. He soon overpowered her, knocking her to the ground, and he jumped on top of her, holding her down, as he readied himself to attack.

"I hate to admit it, but you're pretty good," she told him. For a brief moment, Mike forgot about her being a Ranger, and looked at her as an ordinary young woman.

"Thanks. You're not too bad yourself – for a girl," he joked, smiling beneath his helmet. He soon realised his quip was a mistake.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" she screamed at him, blasting him into the air with a Lava Plume.

This distracted the other Lunar Knights, which the Strikers took advantage of, sending them flying with an X-Scissor and a Thunderbolt.

Lying in the dirt, the Knights braced themselves for the inevitable, but instead they heard the unmistakeable sound of a Teleport attack.

"They just – left. What's with that?" Bries muttered.

"I'll tell you what! Ho-oh wanted to give me the honour of finishing you off!" a voice cackled at them. They span round, finding the displeasing site of Ho-oh's goon, Doomba.

"You want a piece, panda boy? Huh? Well come get it!" Miranda hissed. She and Mike charged forward, heading into Doomba's Fire Blast. They, however, countered by both using Hydro Pump, soaking him through.

"Spark!" Bries called, running past them, with his weapon wrapped round his fist, as he plunged into the sodden beast. It was down on the ground.

'Excellent Rangers! Now finish it, combine your weapons for far greater power!' Lugia ordered gleefully.

"Are you serious Lugia!? Look at it, can't we just leave it? It's damaged enough," Miranda sighed.

'No! If you don't kill it now, it'll only cause more damage! That vile thing is responsible for the destruction of the Caputruin Temple earlier today!' Lugia told them.

The three Rangers looked between each other. Mike made the decision.

"We have no choice."

The Crown Drill plugged into the front of the Hydro Cannon. The Volt Chord clipped into both weapons at either end, joining them again.

"Lunar Laser! Fire!" they announced as one, and a large white orb of energy shot at Doomba. When the dust settled, the Knights saw no sign of him.

"Are we done?" Mike sighed sadly.

At his word, the sunlight increased, intensely, though the usual accompaniment of heat didn't come with it. Instead, a shadow appeared above, silhouetted against the sky, slowly deepening in colour, until Doomba, a hundred times taller was clear.

"What," Miranda muttered monotonously, not even a question.

'Fear not, Rangers! This is an old trick of Ho-oh's, so I knew to be prepared for it! Dirk has had massive machines, Zords built for you to fight with against Ho-oh's creatures like this,' Lugia told them.

"Send them in," Bries requested.

Heading towards them, from the east of the region, came three massive robots, shaped like their emblem pokémon; Slowking, Blastoise, and Electivire.

The Rangers rushed towards them, and found they could board through openings in the feet. From there, lifts carried them up to the cockpits located in the heads.

* * *

The Rangers were presented with all number of controls, which fortunately, if disturbingly, were instantly familiar to them.

"Let's dance, Teeter Dance!" Doomba cackled, and he began waddling on his feet.

"Ok, that's giving me a headache…"Bries muttered, and his voice was carried to the other Zords by intercom.

"My advice, just look away. Makes me glad I'm protected by my Own Tempo. Drain Punch!" Mike commanded, twiddling a dial, and pushing it in.

His attack knocked Doomba into the mountainside, and he collapsed against it. His attack had only left himself confused.

"Let's end it…again. Aqua Tail!" Miranda called, and her Zord leapt round at the creature, half-drowning it.

"Low Kick!" Bries yelled.

"Hidden Power!" Mike finished, as his attack dealt the final blow.

The Rangers then felt themselves Teleporting, leaving the Zords behind.

* * *

Lugia's shrine…

"Nice work, guys! Really, good job," Dirk cheered, as the Rangers re-entered the den.

"Maybe…but the Solar Strikers will have gone off thinking they're one up on us," Mike muttered disdainfully.

'Yes, but then again they probably believe what they're doing is right, so what do they know?' Lugia asked them, and the four humans gave a light laugh. "Now, it has been a hard day for you, and it is late. You undoubtedly need rest. Go home, and sleep – or even finish that camping trip! The Vodums are long gone now.'

Shortly after the Rangers had left, Dirk spoke up.

"Well, I'm gonna head off home too. I'll see you tomorrow, Lugia," he said to the majestic pokémon.

'Yes…good night, my friend…'

The instant Dirk had left his company, Lugia heard an all-too familiar voice in his head.

'So, you saw I had Rangers and decided you wanted them too? You always did want everything I had,' Ho-oh told him, with a laugh.

'Of course, keep telling yourself that, Ho-oh. Remind me, whose Zords were out in Premelite earlier?' Lugia asked sarcastically.

'Oh, don't you worry, my Rangers have Zords too. They simply didn't need them, as Doomba could occupy your Rangers with ease, and you didn't think it appropriate to have a back-up plan, in case your Rangers lost – which they did, might I add,' Ho-oh jeered.

'Of course, Ho-oh, keep telling yourself that. But remember what happened last time we had a conclusive outcome? You may have won the battle, but it was I who won the war. This is far from over.'

_Is there more to Ho-oh and Lugia than meets the eye? Will the Rangers find out that none of them are evil? Keep reading Poké Rangers Lectos Alliance!

* * *

_

A/N: Well, whilst this has been a long time in the making, I have had a fair few updates recently. So, now you've seen both sides. Do note that, apart from one typo last chapter, fixed here, the dialogue between the two sides of Rangers was identical. Of course, I shortened explanations of things that happened in both the chapters, such as the fight and Doomba. So from now on, with any luck, we may well see all the Rangers unmorphed in some episodes. Other episodes might not even feature either Ranger team or the other!

So, Femore won the quiz last chapter, which was Slowking. He interestingly created an episode around his own Ranger, Bries, who didn't actually properly debut - other than morphed and without any dialogue, etc – until this chapter. Makes you think, possibly.

Just occurred to me that I didn't give either of the first two chapters review replying characters…well, actually, I can't remember, but I may have corrected that error when actually replying. Either way, Mike will reply to this.

And speaking of Mike (sorry for the uber long notes), he is shown here to be working on a new variety of potion (which, though not stated, is hoped to be able to cure all status conditions, including attraction, etc, as well as HP). In the New Years special of Dino Force, Anna said that the Potion that cured Miborg of his computer virus was from a colleague of Whitney's from Lectos.

See ya!


	4. Clash

**Poké Rangers Lectos Alliance!  
**_(Lectos seen from above)_

**Ho-oh and Lugia fought their war!  
**_(Ho-oh and Lugia seen fighting millennia ago)  
_**And now they've come on back for more!  
**_(Ho-oh shown in his shrine, with Wobbufet)  
_**They cannot cross through Darkrai's spell!  
**_(Lugia shown in his shrine, with Dirk)  
_**But that won't help the fighting quell!  
**_(Blue eyes shine up from the crevasse)_

**Go! Rangers, Solar Strikers!  
**_(Aiden shown in front of Bronze Ranger morphing, Pinsir Zord transforming)  
_**Call upon the power of the sun!  
**_(Sarah shown in front of White Ranger morphing, Absol Zord transforming)  
_**Mighty warriors, red, white, and bronze!  
**_(Selena shown in front of Red Ranger morphing, Magmortar Zord transforming)  
_**Strikers fight until the fight is won!  
**_(Solar Megazord shown in mid-air in front of the sun)_

**If should happen the unspoken!  
**_(Solar Strikers using their Gold Knuckles)  
_**If should happen, the curse is broken!  
**_(Strikers unmorphed, training pokémon at the gym)  
_**Darkrai has one final trick!  
**_(Strikers using individual weapons)  
_**Darkrai will end the fighting quick!  
**_(Strikers presented with their morphers)_

**Go! Rangers, Lunar Knights!  
**_(Bries shown in front of Yellow Ranger morphing, Electivire Zord transforming)  
_**Call upon the power of the moon!  
**_(Miranda shown in front of Blue Ranger morphing, Blastoise Zord transforming)  
_**Awesome heroes, amethyst, blue, yellow!  
**_(Mike shown in front of Amethyst Ranger morphing, Slowking Zord transforming)  
_**Wipe out your enemies like a monsoon!  
**_(Lunar Megazord shown in mid-air in front of the moon)_

**Battle every day and night!  
**_(Lunar Knights holding their Silver Crystals in the air)  
_**Solar Strikers & Lunar Knights!  
**_(Knights unmorphed, exploring Noirville)  
_**Fighting 'til the world is saved!  
**_(Knights presented with their morphers)  
_**Nobody can be enslaved!  
**_(Knights using individual weapons)_

**Go! Rangers, Lectos Alliance!  
**_(Sol & Luna each shown in their own gyms)  
_**Call upon the power of the void!  
**_(Six Rangers battling each other)  
_**Legendary saviours shine on high!  
**_(Vodums crawling out of the void)  
_**Lest the world shall be destroyed!  
**_(The six ancient generals stand opposite, Ho-oh's atop a mountain, Lugia's hovering, in silhouette)_

**Go! Poké Rangers, Lectos Alliance!  
**_(Two teams stand opposite each before season logo. Credits read "Characters created by Psyduck Ranger, ClarinetWrathArineko, Phoenix Espeon, Cure Black2000, Yankee Blaze, Femore and Nintendo. Everything else by Psyduck Ranger) 

* * *

_

Chapter 4; Clash

* * *

Several days previously…

The three Solar Strikers were communicating via on online messenger program.

**Lucky for some:** Ho-oh's right guys, us all living so far apart isn't going to work for long.

**Aiden:** agreed. we need to sort something out – we need to be closer to Hooh, as well as each other.

**red is the colour of luv: **so u 2 need 2 b n pylar den?

**Aiden: **looks like it

**red is the colour of luv: **k so y not come liv wiv me? i got space in me flat! itd b awesum, nd u can come dow

**Aiden: **?

**red is the colour of luv:** n to da gym and train and evryfing!

**Lucky for some: **That could work…I've been wanting to move out for a while, and my Mum's been dropping hints too. But dropping the bombshell will be hard.

**Aiden: **sounds good to me I moved out a couple months back anyway so i'll just tell my parents i'm moving to pylar its' not far

**red is the colour of luv: **COOL!! k so i beter clean dis place up 4 u 2 den

**Lucky for some: **Selena, I will come down tomorrow and clean the flat immaculately single-handed, and even pay for your next month's rent, if you do just one thing for me.

**red is the colour of luv: **SWEET! wats dat

**Lucky for some:** Please just learn to speak English.

**Aiden:** lol

**red is the colour of luv: **ROFLMAO! wat u mean?

* * *

Present…

Aiden turned up at the door to Selena's flat (also _his_ flat now, he reminded himself), with just two suitcases and a backpack full of his possessions. He set them down on the floor, and knocked. He heard lot of movement from behind the door, before it opened just enough for him to see Selena's face, and little else.

"Excellent! Aiden's here," she said back into the flat; Aiden knew Sarah had moved in the day before. "Hi!" the girls chanted.

"Er…hey…what's going on?" Aiden asked.

"Oh, em…well, we've kinda moved the sofa against the door, but there's a very reasonable explanation for it. And it's nothing like that!" Selena yelled angrily, as Aiden cocked his head and grinned cheekily.

"We'll pull the sofa back a bit more, and you'll just have to hand your stuff through, and then come through, so we can put it back," Sarah told him, appearing in the crack, her head just above Selena's.

"You know that positioning didn't exactly help to dispel my theory," Aiden pointed out sincerely, as Sarah got down, and the door opened a tad more, enough for his suitcase to pass through. Selena shoved it back, enough to wind Aiden.

Once his possessions were through, Aiden climbed in, and saw why he sofa was against the door; what he couldn't see was the floor.

Completely covering the fairly small living room were various large bags and boxes. Most of them were labelled "Caution: fragile" which caused Aiden to wonder, if true, how the girls were managing to manoeuvre through the room.

"Is all this yours, Sarah?" Aiden asked slowly, frightfully.

"Oh no; a few bits are, but most of it's mine. I had to clear out the spare room, which I'd been using for storage, so Sarah could have it," Selena told him.

"_The _spare room? As in only one?" he wailed, and Selena nodded brightly. "So where am I meant to stay!?" he cried. Selena and Sarah looked shiftily over to the sofa.

"Well…we assumed you'd be the gentleman in the matter…" Sarah said slowly.

"I thought you said you had room!" Aiden moaned.

"Well, there is room…we all have somewhere to sleep, and we can move around…" Selena said, her voice trailing off as Aiden's face fell further and further.

At that point, Ho-oh chose to speak into their minds.

'Rangers, Lugia's sent a monster to attack Cobbelet. Can I Teleport you straight there?' he asked.

"Sure thing, Ho-oh," Sarah responded quickly.

"This isn't over," Aiden warned them, as they disappeared.

* * *

Shortly, at Cobbelet…

The Rangers landed on the, interestingly, cobbled pavement, facing Lugia's first monstrosity; primarily he appeared to be a shiny Regirock, but with various parts added from other pokémon, such as one hand of a Sudowoodo, the head, in particular the spiked skull of a Rampardos, and the nose of a Nosepass. Furthermore, across his chest (or a normal Regirock's head), the trademark dots had been rearranged to simply say "ROCK".

"Ah, Rangers, you're finally here, now the fun can begin!" the creature hissed, and he leapt backward, landing in an outdoor wrestling ring. He picked up a microphone waiting on the mat for him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, all the way from the mountains of Pebstale, weighing in at two hundred and sixth tonnes, he is the Pokémon's Champion, the Most Electrifying 'Mon in Sports Entertainment! I give you – The Rock Type!" he bellowed into it, raising his hands up high in the air when he'd finished. "And also the Solar Strikers."

"Enough of this messing around! Ready?" Selena asked.

"Ready."

"Solar Strikers!"

"Bronze Beetle!"

"White Wolf!"

"Red Rocket!"

"Gold Knuckles!" both the girls called, running straight into the ring, and knocking their fists against the first part of The Rock Type they could reach. Several jagged chips of rock split from him, adorning the ring with a layer of rocky dust.

"GRAAARNGH!" it wailed, or something to that effect. It swung its arm round, nailing the girls in a fashion similar to a hammer, a move deserving of a title something like "Hammer Arm".

The girls were launched into the air, flying over the ropes, into the street. Fortunately any signs of life at all had fled the area at first sight of The Rock Type, let alone any moving vehicles.

"Well they might not have been able to take you down, but let's see how you handle the Stag Pincers! Guillotine!" Aiden called, summoning the weapon as he bounded up into the ring. He ran forward with his weapon outstretched, but for some reason The Rock Type was smiling.

Before Aiden could make contact, something landed on him, pinning him to the ground in a spine-crushing blow.

"And the tag team partner, Stone Edge Steve Austin!" The Rock Type boomed, and Aiden made out that _another_ monster was holding him to the mat. It had the shape, mouth and four arms of a Machamp, but otherwise looked like a Rhyperior.

"Two of you? Oh great…urgh…AARGH!" he screamed, as the beasts teamed up, forcing him into the foetal position, resulting in several large cracks and moans, which only increased as they there him on top of the girls.

"And the winners, and still Tag Team Champions…Stone Edge Steve Austin and The Rock Type!" SESA announced.

"…But this feud's not over! No doubt the champions will be back to lay yet another humiliating smackdown on the Rangers!" The Rock Type added. The duo high-fived each other, and bolted.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Noirville…

"Still can't believe you dragged me into this…" Bries muttered, strapping a Wii Remote round his wrist.

"You'll thank me when it's over," Miranda told him, smirking in his face.

"You'll thank me when it's over! You'll thank me when it's over!" Bries' Chatot chimed, accompanied by several squawks, as it flapped its wings furiously.

"GAME ON!" the TV screamed at them. They were playing some nondescript variety of fighting game online, teaming up with Mike, aka "PurpleGrooveMeister". They were playing from Miranda's room, which had nearly caused Bries to faint from embarrassment when he learned that Miranda didn't pick up her worn unmentionables.

"WROARH! Game on, game on, game on, GAME ON!" the bird wailed in fright.

"Urgh…return…" Bries muttered angrily, not looking at the bird before calling it back to its Poké Ball.

"Why do you keep him if he annoys you so much?" Miranda asked, and Bries shook his head sadly, as he called out Tyrogue.

* * *

Shortly…

"Oh yes! _Simply the best!_" Bries cheered, standing up to do dance moves with his singing, as the screen announced them victorious. He heard Miranda giggle, and sat down blushing crimson.

A message from Mike came up on screen, "Oh yeah. Lunar Knights rock! We are unbeatable, go team!"

"Ok, I'll be right back, just need to go to the bathroom quick," Bries said, walking towards the door.

"You can't go now, the next match is about to start!" Miranda pointed out, as the TV bellowed, "GAME ON!"

"Ooh, but I really need to-" he muttered, but then noticed Tyrogue had started mimicking the actions on screen.

"Hey, Tyrogue," he said, and the pokémon stopped, looking up at him hopefully. Bries strapped his remote around his wrist, clasped his and around the remote, and turned back to the door Tyrogue cocked his head in confusion. "Carry on," Bries told him, and he joyfully resumed his movements.

* * *

Later, at the Pylar Gym...

"So this is it...this is the gym..." Selena declared, walking through the doors into the main battlefield. After the battle, and more arguments at the flat, Selena suggested showing them around town, ending up at the gym.

"Geez, Selena, don't sell it too hard to them, they might want to come back again or something crazy like that," as Sol joined them, having overheard their conversation from the centre of the room, where he and several of his pokémon had either been sparring, or swimming in what appeared to be massive Jacuzzis.

"Oh yeah, Sol, these are a couple of friends of mine, Sarah and Aiden," Selena said, pointing to them each in turn.

"Ah, well a friend of Selena's is a friend of mine, feel free to come around here any time you like, just kick back, train some, even take a soak in a Jacuzzi," he said, waving around the room with both arms, a huge grin spread across his face.

"Oh, wow thank you, but your pokémon seem to be a little busy in them now, and they seem pretty intense," Aiden said, as both his and Sarah's attention had already strayed to the pools.

"Um, speaking of which," Sarah added, stepping forward, "this is a fire type gym. Those are all fire types...and they're swimming?"

Sol gave an uproarious, heartening laugh, "Yep, that's right. It helps them to build up their defences, in particular against the one thing they're weakest against. They start with small steps, such as simply wading in scolding water up to their ankles, and work up to this. Eventually I'd like to take some of them out to Fanginsula, by the beaches, give them a taste of the temperature of the water they'll find themselves up against, as well as helping to prepare them against sand-based ground type attacks. And of course, I make sure it's clear to them all throughout that it's entirely up to them whether they go through with it, and more often than not, they go through with it. Sol Branson, by the way," he added, holding out a hand, and he laughed again.

"Wow, that's amazing! It's easy to see how someone as intelligent and...fit as you ended up as a gym leader," Sarah responded huskily, fawning all over him.

"Would you excuse us for a moment," Selena moaned, holding her hand to hide her face. She dragged Sarah to a distant corner.

"What was that all about!?" she whispered angrily. Sarah appeared confused, "All the – flirting!"

"What? Oh come on, don't you think he's cute?" the White Ranger asked.

"No! Arceus, he's like, at least ten years older than us!" Selena cried in exasperation.

"I always did like older men..." Sarah said, her voice returning to its husky tone, as she stared across the room to where Sol and Aiden were now talking.

"You might as well have stripped naked and asked him to share a Jacuzzi with you..." Selena muttered.

"Do you think that'd work!?" Sarah asked quickly, becoming excited. Selena gagged, and stormed off, to spar with Sol's Magmar. Sarah simply smiled at Sol's back.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"...I've never really been much into training before. I just had my Charmander as a companion...but all this – this is amazing! Maybe I should start training successfully...who knows; maybe I could be as successful as you some day! Get my own gym or something!" Aiden said, with an incredulous air.

"Well I wish you the best of luck with that. But anyway, I haven't seen either of you around town before, are you new round here or something?" Sol asked.

"Er...yeah, we're friends of Selena's from way back...primary school, actually. And we've just moved into her flat with her," Aiden told him. Sol's eyes went wide, and he turned to Selena.

"Is this right, Selena? They've just moved in with you? But I've seen your place, it's ridiculously small! Barely enough room for you with all your stuff!" Sol said, with a chuckle.

"Exactly, thank you! I'm expected to sleep permanently on the sofa, but I can't even get to it with all of their junk in the way!" Aiden cried.

"Junk!?" Selena yelled, stepping away from Magmar.

"_Well excuse me_ for owning more than a toothbrush, Mr... I-Can't-Think-Of-Anything-Witty-To-Say!" Sarah got out eventually.

"You brought everything you own, you could have left it at home! Why in the world do you need a life-size Chansey teddy!?" Aiden spat.

"Don't look at me, that's Selena's crap!" Sarah yelled back.

"_HOW DARE YOU!?_ My Grandmother left me that!"

"You know what, I don't need this, I'm out of here," Aiden grunted, storming out.

"Me too, maybe we should rethink this whole living together thing. In fact, let's rethink this whole team thing! I'll see you around...or not," Sarah sighed, as she followed.

"Fine, who needs you!?" Selena yelled, before breathing out deeply.

"Uh...Can I just, uh-?" Sol muttered, pointing behind him.

"Just go!"

"Thank you," he said quickly, before running to another room, leaving Selena alone with the pokémon, undisturbed by the argument.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Lugia's den...

'I know about their fighting styles, but what can you tell me about _them_ that would help me?' Lugia asked his two monsters. The pair of them were entirely alone with the diving pokémon.

"Well, uh...actually, they didn't seem to be working together, right?" SESA asked his partner.

"That's right. Those wannabes came at The Rock Type, one-by-mortal-one!" the other creature put in.

'Indeed?' Lugia asked. He closed his eyes, focusing on the Rangers. He saw them separate, and all angry. He smirked.

'Well in that case, gentlemen, I suggest each of you attack a different city in Eastern Lectos. And leave now, I need to talk with my Rangers!' he ordered, and they vanished, 'Rangers, can you please report to the den?'

'Ready when you are,' Mike replied.

'Go for it, Bries and I are good to go,' Miranda told him.

The trio were Teleported within Lugia's midst. Shortly after, Dirk joined them.

"So what's going down?" Mike asked.

'The Solar Strikers. They have argued over who will serve as Ho-oh's vice in the "new order", and have decided they wish to fight only independently of each other. I believe the time is ripe to call them out, one-by-one. The three of you could defeat them this way with ease,' the legendary pokémon reported.

"I guess...seems kinda sneaky though..." Mike muttered.

'All it would show is that you three work well together as a team, which they clearly cannot,' Lugia pointed out.

"We do make a great team," Miranda said acceptingly.

"Fine, but I refuse to fight the girls!" Bries said loudly.

'I cannot promise Ho-oh will not send the Red or White Rangers to fight you,' Lugia sighed. This left silence in the darkened room.

"So...Lugia, are you going to send them...?" Dirk asked. There was a momentary pause, before Lugia spoke up.

'Yes! Of course, of course...I'll send you near to Sociere. It's quite sparsely populated there, so whoever shows up shouldn't be able to do any damage at all. Good luck,' Lugia said, and they Teleported without another word.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Ho-oh's den...

"Uh-oh, trouble Ho-oh!" Wobbufet wailed, as images of both monsters, and the Lunar Knights came up on screen.

'Very well. Strikers, I need you!' Ho-oh declared. They all confirmed individually, and Ho-oh Teleported them in.

"The Knights and both those monsters are all attacking, three different cities!?" Selena gasped as soon as she appeared, immediately spying the monitors.

"Good, means I'll be able to go and deal with one of them with you clowns dragging me back," Sarah muttered spitefully.

'What was that, Sarah?" Ho-oh asked politely.

"I said I'll be able to deal with them without these clowns holding me back," Sarah said plainly.

'What's going on here?" Ho-oh asked, his temper audibly rising.

"Well Selena invited us to move in with her, but then she expects me to-"

"-Aiden just expects us to-!"

"-And my Grandmother left it to-!"

'SILENCE!' Ho-oh bellowed. Even though it was just telepathy, his voice echoed. The teenagers fell silent, and stepped back.

'I don't know what's going on here, but if you plan on ever being successful in battle, you need to be able to work together as a team...'

"That's right!" Wobbufet said angrily. Ho-oh stared at her, and she chuckled, giving a salute, as she backed away.

'Unfortunately, right now, Lugia is attempting to "divide and conquer". Selena, you'll take the Lunar Knights. Aiden and Sarah, you shall both take one of the monsters each. Now go!" Ho-oh ordered.

He teleported the Rangers to their individual locations. Wobbufet stepped forward again.

"Don't worry, Ho-oh. They're young. They're new to this. They'll learn to harmonise with each other. It's all those human hormones," she told him happily. Ho-oh remained silent, closing his eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the edge of Oasand City...

"Let's get ready to rumble!" The Rock Type chanted, stomping his foot to summon up a Sandstorm.

"Please, I can take you down myself. Solar Striker!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Dececus Town...

Aiden wandered around a deserted graveyard, trying to make out the monster through the fog.

"MUD BOMB!" a voice cried, and he saw an orb of earth hurtling towards him at a blinding speed for a second, before he managed to roll behind a moss coated tombstone.

"Come out, come out, little Ranger. Little Striker. Little lone Striker..." chuckled Stone Edge Steve Austin. Aiden scowled, and stood up to face him.

"Solar Striker!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Sociere...

"Where are you?" Selena muttered, scanning the immediate area for the Knights. One street away, the Knights were doing the same.

Without any warning, a tower building joining the two streets exploded! It lit up with a tremendous, mile-high blaze. People began screaming and running. The Knights looked between each other, and ran towards it. On the other side, so did Selena.

"Oh boy, here we go again..."

"Lunar Knights!"

"Solar Striker!"

* * *

"Gold Knuckles!" Sarah declared, and her ring surrounded her fingers, as she began trading blows with The Rock Type.

She noticed the river running nearby, and smirked beneath her helmet. She knocked his fists aside, and grabbed his ankles, to spin him. However, he managed to kick free of the hold, and grabbed her instead, hurtling her into the watery depths.

* * *

"Fire!" Aiden called, launching laser fire upon SESA, but hitting just about every spot of the ground apart from that on which the monster stood.

"Time for my one of my signature attacks! Stone Edge!" the creature chorused, sending Aiden flying into a particularly rickety, tiny old building, which collapsed on top of him.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"We meet again, Lunar Knights," Selena said mockingly.

"And you, Solar Striker – singular? Too bad. Guess you just don't have the kind of strength as a team, or unity as us," Mike jeered.

"Guess that comes with the whole being evil thing," Miranda pointed out.

"Yeah, you're calling _me_ evil, when you're ganging up three-to-one?" Selena reminded them. The Knights all pretended to laugh, "So, Sure you losers want a repeat of last time?" They all feel silent.

"Silver Crystals!" the Knights cried, and they launched fire on Selena. She leapt through nearby flames, onto a slowly crumbling stairwell, up onto the next floor.

"Let's go, Lunar Laser!" Mike commanded. The three Rangers summoned their unique weapons, and combined them, firing up at the ceiling, blast through the weakened floor, causing Selena to fall down.

"Ok...maybe this wasn't such a good idea..." Selena muttered.

"Tell me about it...ok, I was wrong, I do need you guys," Aiden sighed.

"I agree, I need your help as well, but am I the only one that's noticed we can talk to each other from three corners of the region?" Sarah asked. They all rose to their feet.

"Ho-oh?" Selena asked aloud, looking around. She noticed that a spiritual representation of both Aiden and Sarah were besides her. Aiden and Sarah were both having similar experiences.

"This seems a rather clichéd deus ex machina," Sarah pointed out.

"Hey, who cares? Don't knock it! We need each other right now," Aiden said.

"Right. One for all and all for fun! Just as soon as we've taken care of these clowns," Selena said. The three Rangers turned to face their opponents, who were all nearly frozen in shock.

"Bronze Beetle, Stag Pincers!"

"White Wolf, Dark Scythe!"

"Red Rocket, Burn Rocket!"

"Now, unleash the Tri-Force Striker!" Aiden cheered.

The Pincers split in half, adjoining to either side of the Rocket. The Scythe attached to each side the top and front of the Rocket.

"N-no, no!" SESA wailed, and he and The Rock Type both began running from the weapons facing them.

"Oh no you don't, we're not going down without a fight!" Bries yelled.

"Fire again!" Mike called, as the Knights lifted up their weapon.

"FIRE!" the Strikers shouted, launching their attacks.

Stone Edge Steve Austin and The Rock Type both fell to the Striker, although the Knights managed to escape after the Striker overpowered their Laser. Selena left the building, and the city, whilst the firemen finished their job.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Lugia's den...

'Oh no, don't think you're getting off that easily, Rangers. I call upon the lunar energy of Earth's moon, to give new life to Stone Edge Steve Austin!' Lugia screamed in his own head.

* * *

Back in Dececus...

"Ho-oh, guys, I think I could use some back-up," Aiden said slowly, as the sky totally darkened over, and SESA rose.

'I assume Lugia's revived his monster? All I can do is send the Zords and the other Rangers, Lugia's monster has increased his strength, and repelled the soon to the point that I can no longer see you,' Ho-oh told him.

"That's fine," Sarah said, as she and Selena Teleported to the scene.

"The three of us can defeat him," Selena put in. The three Rangers all clasped hands, before boarding their new Zords.

* * *

"Let's not waste any time! Overheat!" the Red Ranger ordered. Her Zord unleashed a white-hot flame, but SESA fought through it.

"Time for a _Stone Cold Wrecker!_ Rock Wrecker!" SESA roared, knocking all three around.

"If I could make a suggestion, I think we should combine our powers and work together here!" Sarah said.

"Uh, ok, so how do you mean we do that, like, call on the power of Greyskull?" Selena asked.

"...Or bust out the Megazord!" Aiden suggested.

"Oh yeah, let's do that!"

The legs of the Absol Zord folded in, whilst its head shifted so it faced forwards, as a foot. The scythe on its head simply jutted forward.

The Pinsir Zord's arms folded in, whilst its legs stuck out, and connected. The horns folded so they were facing forward.

The feet of the Pinsir Zord, and rear of the Absol Zord pushed into the Magmortar Zord's legs, forcing them into the body, which pushed the Magmortar's arms out further. The flames on the shoulders of the Zord folded forwards, covering its face with a new look.

"Solar Megazord!" the trio declared.

"I'm not impressed! Magnitude- 12!" SESA bellowed.

"I thought Magnitude only went up to 11!" Sarah cried.

"Evidently not for him," Selena pointed out.

"Come on, how about we bust out those big cannons of yours?" Aiden suggested to the Red Ranger.

"_Excuse me!?_" both girls cried, staring at him. He held up his hands.

"No! Oh, no, no! I meant, you know – the Megazord!" he added pointedly.

"Oh! Now you're talking my lingo!" Selena said, punching the air. "Hey...Cannons!"

"That's it, let's go for it!" Sarah agreed.

"Hydro Cannon!" all three announced.

The hands pulled in to the Megazord, as water blasted at SESA. He turned, trying to run from it.

"No! Tap out! Tap out!" he wailed, patting his arm, but the water made contact, forcing its way into cracks, and blasting the monster apart.

* * *

Later, at the flat...

Somehow, the Rangers had managed to move all but three of the massive boxes, which they were now leaning on, relaxing.

"You see, when we work together as a team we're invisible!" Selena declared.

"Invincible," Sarah corrected quietly.

"I knew that..." Selena mumbled, as the doorbell rang.

Aiden answered, "Hey, Sol, come on in!" he called, as the gym leader entered.

"Wow, guys, this place is looking great!" he told them.

"Yep, nearly every box packed away somewhere. Two single beds in the larger bedroom, and me in the cupboard of an excuse for living quarters," Aiden told him.

"So what brings you round, Sol?" Selena queried.

"Well actually, I brought you a house-warming gift," he told them, his trademark grin spreading on his face.

"Aw, that's so sweet and thoughtful, Sol!" Sarah said, not able to prevent a slight giggle escaping. Selena groaned, and hid her face.

"Well anyway...so where is it?" Aiden asked with a little laugh, looking around to see if he'd missed anything. Sol laughed his joyous, infectious laugh.

"It's right here..." he said, and he hurled a Poké Ball in the air, "her name's Sprinkles" he said with a high-pitched, happy tone. Crouching to avoid its head hitting the ceiling was a very big adult Kangaskhan.

"Well...good luck with her see you bye," he said quickly, dropping the Poké Ball and running.

"Oh no, Sol, we haven't got the room, or the- Sol! Get back here right now!" Selena called, chasing after him, whilst Aiden and Sarah laughed.

_Will the Strikers be able to work together as a team? Will the Knights ever be able to defeat them? Will Aiden become a gym leader? Find out on Poké Rangers Lectos Alliance! 

* * *

_

A/N: So yeah, second time out of two that the Strikers defeated the Knights...but don't worry, there's a whole fic to go yet!

So I thought there was some real nice characterisation here...like Selena's general incorrect use of the English language, be it chat speak or wrong words to meaning, Sarah's crush on Sol, and Aiden's...well, the whole Aiden getting interested in battling, wanting to be a gym leader...setting up for his life in three years time, where he's a member of the Sevii Seven. In case you didn't realise, since it wasn't explicitly stated, this Aiden is the same Aiden that chose Guinevere Joy to be a Ranger.

Moving swiftly on...I think Selena's an appropriate replier today.

Other than that, I think we're just about done here. Ooh, but a quick note for next chapter; I know some of you have been wondering why Dirk is the Noirville gym leader, instead of Luna as shown in the original details for Lectos. Well...check your listings.

See ya after my gorgeous creative writing trip!


End file.
